Joren's Ordeal
by Nathonea
Summary: The Chamber of THe Ordeal broke him. We all knew that before Kelady came, he was perfect. What was the thing that caused him to die in the Chamber?


Joren's chamber.  
  
A/N I got the Protector of the small for Christmas, I've finished reading them, and this is my rendition on what happened to my favorite character in the Chamber of the Ordeal.  
  
  
  
The priest laid a hand on Joren's shoulder, and he looked up at the aged man, then at the bleak, cold iron door of the Chamber of the Ordeal.  
  
It was open.  
  
Joren of Stone Mountain pulled himself up to his feet, his heart quailing inside of himself. I've got to go in there. He told himself, then walked in.  
  
The door closed behind him with a slam.  
  
Joren stood there, then noticed the walls were getting closer, almost choking him. Muffling a cry Joren, squeezed his eyes shut, only to have them forced open. The walls were almost touching him. He couldn't breath.  
  
This is just a trick to make me scream. He silently told his thudding heart. I've got to stay quiet.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the walls slowly crept apart, and Joren breathed a quiet but heartfelt sigh of relief. He HATED close spaces.  
  
Then, he was back in a courtroom. Familiar faces were there. His parents.er.steward, his lawyer, Mindelan, her servant, his handymen, Sir Paxton.  
  
Joren felt his muscles tense slightly. I just made my confession. He recognized blandly. Why am I here? This has already passed.  
  
The Duke Turomot leaned forward. "You are fortunate that, by law, a magistrate may not challenge for insult, Joren of Stone Mountain."  
  
Joren, already knowing what was happened, tried to keep his mouth shut and his appearance away from boredom.  
  
The Duke continued his rant, two red splotches appearing on his face.. "I submit that you knew that much before you found the courage to say such things of me and my examiners. But Mithros waits in judgement, you arrogant puppy."  
  
Joren felt heat rise up to his face, just as it had during the real trail.  
  
The Duke continued on, not noticing or not acknowledging his reaction. "You may twist our law to suit you, but he weighs your every act, and will find you wanting. With regard to your actions, the law is specific. According to The LAWS OF TORTALL, section five, chapter twelve, paragraph two, in the matter of one noble's interference with the body servant of another noble: The offending noble must be sentenced to life in prison or immediate death." The Duke looked at him.  
  
Joren felt panic rising up in his chest, and his heart started thudding. He had started to drift off, but this got him right back to where he was. He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it with a snap. The Chamber of the Ordeal! He thought to himself. This is the chamber of the Ordeal!  
  
The courtroom faded, leaving Joren in the blank, silent, iron, cold room of the Chamber. Is it over? He thought, hopeful. This was easy!  
  
A figure appeared besides him, and Joren had to refrain from snorting in dislike. It was Mindelan.  
  
She was standing there, in full armor, with a KNIGHT'S SHIELD! "Look, Joren." She taunted, thrusting her shield at him. "I was able to beat this chamber. The king has declared that I am a higher knight than you."  
  
Even though he was certain that Mindelan could never reach knighthood, Joren felt his face twist up in fury. "You could never reach that level." He snapped.  
  
Mindelan laughed, then pressed the edge of her shield to his neck. "You are so certain, Joren of Stone Mountain." She said mockingly "You are so certain."  
  
Joren felt a chill pervade him. "You will never be better than I AM!" He yelled, throwing himself at her, his hands scrabbling for her throat.  
  
Mindelan laughed, then jammed a sword through his mid-section, stopping his run. "Guess what, Joren of Stone Mountain." She said mockingly. "The Chamber has found you unfit for knighthood." She then withdrew her sword.  
  
Joren felt to the floor, pain flooding his body. "No." He murmured, just as the door to the chamber slammed open. His parents rushed in, just as he could feel his mind, his self, go dark.  
  
  
  
A/N This was my first Tamora Pierce fan fiction, but I have done others in Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, and Star Wars. Please check them out, and read and review them! I will greatly appreciate it. 


End file.
